A Cure For The Monday Blues
by IGottaFindYou
Summary: ...It's Monday, and Sonny really needs a cupcake. Why does she need a cupcake? Well, that can be explained by two simple words: Cows,and Chad....OK, maybe it's not that simple.CHANNY ONESHOT


_A/N: I know I should be working on either my **Pirates of the Caribbean** story, or the sequel to my **Breakfast Club** story...but I'm just so obsessed with this couple right now, that I had to write something about them....the other stories are coming though, I promise...I never start something and leave it unfinished._

_...Let it also be known that this story was inspired by a scene from Gilmore Girls (God, I miss that show...!) between Rory and Logan, from the 19th episode episode of the 5th season, entitled "But I'm A Gilmore", that I was just getting nastalgic over on YouTube...I saw a blonde boy and a brunette girl in a situation worth recreating (not fully, but a little bit) and a lightbulb just went off.:)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Demi Lovato, or Sterling Knight (he was great in **17 Again**, anybody see it?)...so nobody gets to sue me. Ha._

* * *

**A Cure For The Monday Blues**

Today was Monday, and Sonny Monroe, newest star of the popular comedy show _So Random_, was not happy.

Now, I know what you're thinking..._what's so surprising about that? Everybody hates Mondays_....and yes, that is true, but Sonny Monroe doesn't...at least, not usually.

Sonny Monroe is an optimist. when she wakes up on a Monday morning, she doesn't grumble and groan at the thought of all the bad things that could occur, she wakes up and smiles, because (especially now that she's a cast member of her favorite TV show) she looks forward to all the good things that she knows are going to happen. The hilarious sketches that she gets to act in (and sometimes write), the fact that she works with people that she considers friends (even Tawni Hart)...these are reasons that she loves to get up on a Monday morning.

Now, on this particular Monday, she had, once again, woken up with a smile, and an appreciation of her great life....but as the day wore on, her smile had slowly begun to falter.

Her mother had to hurry in to work, so she had left Sonny some pop - tarts to eat for breakfast, which had burned because they still had yet to go out and get a new toaster. After she arrived at the studio, she had some costume fittings with Tawni. During the costume fittings, she discovered that some of her outfits had been made too small for her. This not only prompted Tawni to ask her how she could've gained so much weight since their last fitting (two weeks ago), but also to get her a new nickname.

The Cow From Wisconsin.

Anger with Tawni, and frustration with her undeserved bad luck, caused Sonny to mess up her lines so much in their first rehearsal, that Marshall suggested that she go back to her dressing room and take a little break.

_"Don't worry kiddo...it's just the Monday blues, that's all."_

This was why Sonny was sitting, in a sort of angry sulk, on the floor of her dressing room at that moment...because she couldn't get any lower.

She had also changed back into her casual clothes, because she unfortunately had to wear a cow costume for the rehearsal.

Just then, someone pounded on her dressing room door.

"Sonny...!" someone called out.

Sonny recognized that voice...it was her part - time friend/part - time enemy/ guy who just confused the hell out of her...Chad Dylan Cooper.

She groaned, and didn't move from her spot on the floor. Instead, she just tried to will him to go away.

_Go away Chad...go away Chad...._

But apparently, Chad didn't get the message, because he started to pound even louder on the door.

"SONNY!!!!" he hollered.

Sonny groaned and stared up to the heavens.

"...Really?" she asked "...Really? Him? Now?..._Really_?"

As if she was getting an answer, Chad spoke up again, from the other side of the door.

"...C'mon, Monroe, Teeny told me you were in here, now open up."

With a scowl, Sonny reluctantly got up off of the floor and walked over to the door.

When she opened opened the door and saw Chad, who was also still wearing his casual clothes, her scowl didn't disappear...but she did accompany it with a glare.

"Her name is Tawni," she seethed "...and she's mean and nasty and above all, a complete - "

"...That's nice, Monroe, but I'm here to talk about my problems, not yours," said Chad, brushing past her to enter the dressing room.

Rolling her eyes and sighing in frustration, Sonny slammed the dressing room door.

"Well that's just great, Chad," she spat, sarcasm dripping from her words like venom. "That's fine, we'll talk about _you_, and _your_ problems!" she said, her voice getting louder with every step she took toward the blonde teen actor "...because it is all about _you_, after all! If you have a bad day, the world has to _stop_ and everybody has to be available for _your_ needs because _you_ matter most!"

Chad stared at her for a moment, then spoke up.

"Are you done now?" he asked.

"Depends on what you're about to say next, I guess," she told him, her voice going back to a normal volume.

Chad nodded.

"You're completely nuts, and you confuse the hell outta me," he told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"...Guess that means I'm not done after all," she grumbled, and opened her mouth to lash out at him a bit more, when, once again, he cut her off.

"Well, neither am I, so I'm gonna go first," he said, then he started to pace in front of her.

"You...you're _nuts_. I mean, you're way too happy all the time, you insult me one minute, then the next minute you're asking me for favors, you'll let me put my arm around you but you won't give me a real kiss...and you've - you've made me..._nicer_!"

Puzzled, Sonny scoffed at him.

"Made you nicer?...How could anyone do that to _you_? That's not even possible," she retorted.

"_I know_!" Chad exclaimed, exasperated. " But ever since I met you, I've been smiling at people more...and not even people holding cameras! I'm...I'm complimenting _your_ show on _my_ show, I'm dressing up like fake fans, I'm inviting your friends to my birthday party, I'm asking you to hang out, I'm going on fake dates with you - !"

" - OK, Chad, before I get a migraine, could you please just get to the point of all this?" Sonny asked, rubbing her temple.

With a frustrated sigh, Chad stopped right in front of her and looked her right in the eye.

"OK...I need to know what your intentions are," he said.

Sonny couldn't speak, she barely even knew what to think, so she could only blink at him.

"...My...what?" Sonny stuttered.

"...Your intentions, Monroe, what are they?" Chad asked.

"My intentions?"

"Yes!"

"...My intentions with what?"

"_Me_!"

Once again, Sonny could only blink.

"...You want to know...what my intentions with you are?" she asked, slowly, so both of them could understand what she was saying.

"Yes!" Chad exclaimed, his frustration evident.

Sonny stared at him for a moment, then she burst out laughing and looked around the room.

"Oh wow, am I being Punk'd or something?" she asked. "I hope so, cuz I've always wanted to meet Ashton..."

"Monroe, I'm being serious here, alright? This isn't a trick, or a game, I just...I need to know," Chad told her.

As Sonny looked back into his eyes, she found that he wasn't lying. Chad wasn't lying, or playing a trick...he was genuinely _confused_.

"...You're serious," she said.

Chad nodded.

"Yeah, I am," he replied.

Suddenly, Sonny was the one who was pacing around the room...only, she wasn't going as fast as Chad had been.

"My intentions...but Chad what does that even _mean_? My intentions?" she asked, as she stopped in front of him.

"Well, it means...where are we, Monroe?" Chad asked, as he sat down at her desk and looked up at her.

"We're in my dressing room, Chad."

"_No_!" chad exclaimed, angrily, and shot up from the chair. "That's not what I meant and you know it...!"

"No, I don't know it, Chad! I have no idea what you're trying to say!" Sonny exclaimed, then rubbed both of her temples.

"...God, I need a cupcake," she mumbled.

Chad gave her a puzzled look.

"A cupcake? Why?" he asked.

"They just...have a weird way of curing my headaches," she said "...which is probably why my costumes didn't fit today."

Chad smirked.

"...And she cures headaches with cupcakes..." he muttered, walking over to her desk.

"So what's wrong with that?" Sonny asked.

"It's _weird_!" Chad exclaimed, turning back to face her.

"So?"

"So, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, for God's sake! I don't _like_ weird girls, or funny girls, or girls who aren't afraid to squawk like a chicken in a room full of people...but then Fate introduced me to _you_!" he exclaimed.

Sonny stared at him, quizzically.

"You...you like me?" she asked.

For the first time since he entered the room, Chad was the one who was speechless.

With a hand on the back of his neck, he started to pace in front of her, again.

"I...yes...no...I don't know!" he whined "...it would be easier to figure out if I knew that you like _me_, but you're like, the hardest girl in the world to figure out, so - "

" - So, when you barged in here and asked me what my intentions were with you..." Sonny recalled, as she stood up "...that was your way of asking me how I _feel_ about you?"

Chad smirked.

"Whadda you know, Sonny Monroe can actually simplify something," he said.

"Chad..."

"I just need to know, Sonny, how do you feel about me?" Chad asked, softly."Just...please, I have to know...otherwise I'll be snacking on cupcakes for the rest of my life."

Sonny smirked, and looked down at her feet for a moment, then she looked back up at him at bit her lip.

"You brag about how many girls you have on speed - dial..." she said.

"Sonny - "

" - You have a different girl hanging on your arm in almost every picture you're in in the magazines..."

"...That's not answering my question."

" - When it comes to girls, there's always enough of Chad Dylan Cooper to go around..."

" - Still not answering my question!"

"You're not a relationship guy, Chad!" Sonny told him. "You don't do the steady girlfriend - thing! I do!"

"...You do the steady girlfriend - thing?" Chad asked.

" Yes! I mean, no!" Sonny stuttered."I mean...I _am_ the steady girlfriend, Chad! I like going on dates with a guy more than once, and I want a guy who will call me every day, and occasionally rack up his cell phone bill because we spent the whole night talking...a guy who remembers my birthday, and buys me flowers on our anniversary, a guy who treats a kiss goodbye like it's the last time we'll ever see each other- !"

" - I can do all that," he told her. "If you just tell me that that's what you _want_ me to do, I'll do all of it...and more. Just tell me."

At this point, Sonny was near tears. She turned away from him and walked over to Tawni's desk, her head was bowed and a curtain of brown hair was covering her face...so Chad still had no _idea_ how she was feeling.

Reaching Tawni's desk, she put placed her palms on the hard wooden surface, and appeared to be thinking it over.

"...Mondays are so weird," she muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Chad replied.

It took one more second for Sonny to lift her gaze from the desk. Then she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, turned around, and gazed over at Chad.

She then walked over to him, and as she did, Chad saw that she looked...determined, and certain. she had made a decision.

And it wasn't until she had launched herself into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth that he realized what that decision was.

"Hey, Sonny, Marshall just wanted to know - _oh_!" Tawni exclaimed, as she opened the door and stepped into the room.

Sonny pulled away from Chad, but didn't leave his embrace, and glanced over at Tawni.

"...Yees?" she asked. "What can I do for ya, Tawni?"

"...Oh well, Marshall just wanted to know if you were...ready to do another rehearsal," Tawni told her, as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, she's ready," Chad told her.

"She is?" Tawni asked.

"I am?" Sonny asked at the same time, turning back to Chad.

Chad nodded.

"Well, after all, what's Chuckle city without Mayor Monroe, right?" he asked, smirking. "Besides, they're expecting me back at Stage 2. I was only supposed to take a couple minutes for a break."

"Little early for a break, isn't it?" Tawni asked.

Chad shrugged. "Apparently, I had a case of "the Monday blues" or something...so the director told me to take five so I could get myself together."

Sonny tried very hard to hold back her grin.

Chad let his arms drop from around Sonny's waist, and he tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. He then started to walk toward the door, but not before glancing back at his new girlfriend one more time.

"Oh, and I'll be sure to bring you a cupcake when I see you at lunch," he told her, smirking.

Sonny smiled.

"Don't bother," she said,"I don't really need it, anymore."

Chad grinned, and, with a nod to Tawni, he left.

after Chad was gone, Tawni immediately closed the dressing room door and grinned at Sonny.

Sonny just beamed at Tawni, her anger from earlier that morning was now completely forgotten.

"..Aren't Mondays great?" she asked.

Tawni rolled her eyes and walked over to her, then sat her down on her leopard - print chair.

"OK, I want _all_ the details..." she said, with a sly grin "...but just promise that you'll wait for me to leave before you start sighing and humming."

* * *

Love it? Hate it?...Just please don't be too harsh, I'm a very fragile being.:P

Review! Please and thankyou!!!!!!


End file.
